


Breakfast

by IridulcentDays (BiverbalBuncombe)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiverbalBuncombe/pseuds/IridulcentDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan share breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Drabble written in 2013

Ivan was alone when he woke up. He shivered, his bare legs entwined in the pale blue sheets of his bed and languidly stretched. His ribs ached and his shoulder popped loudly. Ivan sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair and looking about his bedroom. Alfred was gone again, to who knew where. The comforter was crumpled on the ground and he stood up to retrieve it, haphazardly tossing it back to the bed as he looked for something to put on his naked body. The mirror on the dresser caught his attention and he paused, turning and pinching the skin on his hip where pale silver stretch marks snaked upwards. Frowning, he patted his stomach and gave a quiet grunt before nearly ripping his bathrobe off the hanger and pulling it onto his body. He hated being naked. He hated that mirror. He needed coffee.p>

He didn’t used to drink coffee. But every passing year getting up in the morning was that much harder and the caffeine seemed to jolt through his system faster than any tea blend could. Besides, Alfred worked as a barista when he wasn’t bar tending and could make a decent cup of black coffee. He opened the bedroom door, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen. Ivan paused at a small desk in the hall, pulling open the drawer. An empty pen rattled, but the contents were otherwise empty. Ivan scowled, and continued to walk down the stairs, turning to the right where the entrance of the kitchen was.

“Where’s the pack?” he asked.

“Morning to you too,” Alfred said. He didn’t look away from the small stove of Ivan's townhouse as he reached for the salt. Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment, before sitting down at the small table in the corner of his small kitchen. Alfred was cooking breakfast, as he usually did when he had the day off. The first time Alfred had stayed over, Ivan had found him cooking pancakes naked. After both vocal persuasions for his own safety and sanitation, Alfred had relented to wearing boxer briefs and an apron, as he was wearing now. “I thought you were quitting smoking,” Alfred said turning around and waving the wood spoon at him.

“I am.”

“Well good. You know I need you around, since you’re old and all.”

“Old.”

“As balls,” Alfred happily added.

Ivan gave an annoyed grunt, deciding not to comment and get into a verbal match before he had any caffeine or food. “Where’s the coffee?” he asked, watching as Alfred swayed between stirring the eggs and flipping the bacon.

“Oh, yeah. It’s right here. Made it with the Thunderbolt blend you like so much.” He tapped at the coffee pot with his spoon, nearly spilling the pepper over in the process.

Ivan stood from the chair, wondering how the younger man had so much energy in him. _Maybe because he is almost 15 years younger than you?_ Ivan shook his head, pulling the coffee carafe close to him and poured the black elixir into the gaudy American flag cup Alfred had given him for his citizenship anniversary. Whatever that was. There were the 50 state flags on it and he stared at Idaho. Ivan went back to his seat, mulling silently to himself over Alfred’s energy and tapped the table as he remembered something.

“I thought you told me you were the opposite of a early riser.”

Alfred looked over his shoulder. “I am.”

Ivan frowned, looking into his coffee, as though the black liquid would give him answers. “Why do you never stay then?” he asked quietly.

“I stay.” Alfred looked confused, but turned back to the stove to turn off the heat and slide the eggs and bacon onto plates where some semi burnt toast lay. “What do you call this?” he laughed.

“Not in bed.” Ivan amended as the plate clattered on the wooden table top.

Alfred sat down, frowning as he passed Ivan a fork. “Well, I’m a giant cuddler. Like, teddy bears got nothin’ on me. And I know how much you hate to–“

“I do not hate it,” Ivan said.

Alfred blinked. “I thought you couldn’t stand it.”

“I thought you hated it. That is why you always left or turned away after sex. “

“No way, dude,” Alfred pushed his plate away, looking serious. “I thought you hated it since you pushed me away.” 

“No, I…When did I push you away?”

“That first night, when I tried hugging you.”

Ivan rested his head in his hand. It was a muggy memory from alcohol-fueled fog. “I…” He paused and sat up straight, pointing his hand at Alfred’s chest. “You stuck your hands under my arm pits. You were freezing!” Checks warm, he added slowly, “It’s a sensitive area.”

“You’re ticklish?”

“Not the point.”

“Sorry. Whoa, whoa, wait. Are you telling me I have been severely lacking cuddling because you were ticklish?”

“You are the one who took it as rejection.”

“Well apparently, so did you.”

They both fell into silence, looking at each other before Alfred began to laugh. He stood up, wiping at his eyes before he stood up and quickly sat down on Ivan’s knees, dragging the plate closer to him and pecking Ivan on his forehead.

“What are you doing?”

“Making up for lost time.” He spooned a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, childishly smiling.

Ivan rolled his eyes at the sight of the eggy smile and turned to his plate, feeling Alfred sway slightly with the movement. “Why are the eggs white?”

“It’s egg whites. They’re better for your heart. You know, you get a bit winded quickly.”

“You simply take my breath away,” Ivan said blandly, inspecting the bacon. “It is not tofu is it?”

“No. Hell no, I’m not that crazy.” He smiled as Ivan suspiciously took a bite of the crispy strip, adding quietly, “Besides, nothing better than seeing you with meat in your mouth.”

Ivan nearly choked.


End file.
